Emiko's New Life 2
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A continuation of my story, Emiko's New Life. The song in chapter 2 was written by me to remember my grandma, so it's not someone else's material. SORRY, BUT THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!
1. Settling In

**Emiko's New Life 2 Chapter 1:**

**Settling In**

All the Cyniclons were very happy with their new village. They immediately started furnishing their new homes, after Hiroshi, who was the leader of the Cyniclons, helped them divide the new houses equally. Soon everyone had a home.

Emiko had moved in with Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and their parents, who were named Hanabi and Shiro. Hanabi and Shiro really liked Emiko, who was both polite and friendly. Luckily, they also approved of her marrying Kisshu. Hanabi also liked having Emiko around because she was a good cook. She didn't know much about Cyniclon food, but if you gave her a recipe and the right ingredients and measuring equipment, she could basically cook anything.

Emiko was very happy with her new family, and of course, her fiancé. Kisshu was also very happy with being engaged to Emiko; she was sweet and always stuck up for him when Pai started lecturing him on something.

As time went on, the Cyniclons became happier and healthier, thanks to the abundance of natural resources created by the Mew Aqua. Before they knew it, almost a year had gone by. But as the new year came, Emiko realized that the anniversary of her parents' deaths was coming up; February 16th, to be exact.

As the date came closer, Emiko seemed to become depressed. Finally, worried, Kisshu asked her what was wrong. Emiko replied, "My parents died a year ago tomorrow." Then she burst into tears.

Kisshu was shocked; he had never seen Emiko cry before. But he hugged her, and said, "Let's do something to remember them, then."

Emiko dried her tears and smiled at Kisshu. "Thanks, Kisshu. But what should we do? I don't even have pictures of them."

Kisshu thought for a minute, but then his eyes lit up. "I know! You could sing that song you wrote, while we were on the ship."

"That's a good idea, but who would we sing it to?" Emiko asked.

"Let's talk to Hiroshi-sama and my parents, and see what they think," Kisshu replied.

So the two of them went to see Hiroshi, bringing along Kisshu's parents. After explaining the situation, Kisshu said, "Emiko wants to sing a song she wrote, so I was wondering if we could put the word out and have everyone come hear it, to honor her parents."

"That's a good idea, I'll do it," Hiroshi said. "Let's have everyone come to the meeting hall tomorrow at 2 PM, and we can do it then."

"Thank you, Hiroshi-sama," Emiko said.

"What should we do about music?" Hanabi asked.

"I can actually sing without music," Emiko said.

"I can play an instrument that I picked up on Earth," Kisshu said. "It's called a 'guitar'."

"That would be great, Kisshu," Emiko said. "Should we start practicing?"

"Yes, right away," Kisshu said, excited.

"Then it's settled," Hiroshi said. "I'll gather the village and make the announcement, you two go practice."

Everyone nodded, and Kisshu and Emiko left to go practice.


	2. The Song

**Emiko's New Life 2 Chapter 2:**

**The Song**

Finally, the time came. Emiko and Kisshu were ready, but a bit nervous, seeing as there was a big audience out there. Once they got the signal that everyone had arrived, Emiko and Kisshu walked out onto the stage that had been set up. As Kisshu started playing the intro on his guitar, Emiko stepped up to the middle of the stage and the microphone-like device. She took a deep breath, and as Kisshu nodded to her, began to sing.

"_Remembering you, remembering all your dreams._

_Remembering you, remembering what it means,_

_To care for someone else,_

_To remember them,_

_For who they were, for what they loved,_

_I'll remember you…."_

Emiko's beautiful voice flowed over the crowd, who were watching her and Kisshu, spellbound.

"_Just because, _

_I loved you so,_

_But even though,_

_You had to go…."_

Even Kisshu was surprised at the beauty of Emiko's voice as she poured her emotions into the song.

"_I'll always remember,_

_The times we shared,_

_The fun we had,_

_The good, and the baaad…."_

"_I'll remember forever,_

_When you smiled,_

_When you cried,_

_How hard it was, to say goodbye,_

_I'll miss you…._

_I'll miss you…_

_Goodbye."_

Kisshu played a final chord on his guitar, and the audience burst into applause and cheers as Kisshu joined hands with Emiko, and the two of them bowed.

As the noise died down, Emiko stepped up to the microphone again, and said, "Thank you all for coming today, to help me remember my parents. I really appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed this little performance."

As an answer, the whole audience burst into applause again. Emiko blushed as Kisshu whispered in her ear, "You were great, honey."

"And so were you," Emiko replied, smiling. Then the two of them left the stage to go home.

**Review! If you want more, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Cake and Wedding Plans

**Emiko's New Life Chapter 3:**

**Cake and Wedding Plans**

After the little performance by Kisshu and Emiko, everyone went home. Emiko and Kisshu went back to the house they shared with Pai, Taruto, Shiro and Hanabi. Once they got there, Emiko and Kisshu were quickly surrounded by the family, who were all impressed by their skill.

"Good job, you two," Shiro said. "Emiko, I had no idea you could sing like that."

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not as good as my mom was," Emiko said. "I guess that's where I get that talent from, because my dad wasn't very good."

Hanabi came up and hugged Emiko, saying, "Well, you were wonderful, and I'm sure your parents would be proud."

"Thanks, Aunt Hanabi," Emiko said with a smile.

"I made a cake, to celebrate their lives and your excellent performance," Hanabi said. "Kisshu, you were excellent as well."

"Thanks, Mom," Kisshu said. "What kind of cake did you make?"

"I made vanilla, with buttercream frosting," Hanabi said. "I had to frost it pretty quickly though; Taruto was trying to eat out of the bowl."

Taruto blushed and whined, "But it looked so good!"

"Things taste better when you wait," Hanabi said sternly. "Besides, that frosting was meant for everyone, not just you."

"Jeez, Taruto, how much did you eat?" Kisshu asked.

"I didn't eat any, because Mom kept smacking my hand," Taruto said glumly.

"Didn't you get the message the first time?" Emiko asked.

"I guess not," Taruto said sadly, rubbing his sore hand.

"Taruto was always one to learn the hard way," Pai commented.

"Well, at least he didn't get the frosting," Shiro said. "Let's eat dinner, and then we can have cake."

So the family sat down to eat. After dinner, Hanabi brought out the cake, which was decorated with flowers.

Taruto made a small motion when he saw the cake, and Hanabi noticed. "No, Taruto, you are NOT cutting the cake," she said sternly. "I'll give you some, but you're getting a small piece, since you've been trying to sneak it all day."

Taruto grumbled, but didn't try to argue. Then, after Hanabi cut the cake, she turned the conversation into a different direction. "So, Kisshu, Emiko, have you started making plans yet?" she asked.

They looked puzzled, so she said, "I mean wedding plans."

Emiko and Kisshu blushed and said awkwardly, "Not yet."

"Well, I heard from Hiroshi-sama that the whole village wants to come, so it'll be a big deal," Shiro said.

"How are weddings usually arranged in this culture?" Emiko asked. "I mean, I've been to a human wedding, but is this different?"

"I don't know what humans do, but here we have a ceremony where the priest ties the wrists of the bride and groom together with red string, and asks them if they will always be faithful to each other. They both reply, "I will," and the groom gives the bride a ring. Only the bride wears a ring. In our culture, the only males allowed to wear rings are the elders of the village, like Hiroshi-sama," Shiro said.

"Except for the red string and the groom not getting a ring, that's basically what happens on Earth," Emiko said.

"Hiroshi-sama offered to perform the ceremony," Kisshu said. "Emiko, who do you want to be your bridesmaid?"

"I was thinking of asking Mitsuki," Emiko said. Mitsuki was Emiko's friend from next door.

"Kisshu, who do you want for your best man?" Pai asked.

"I was going to ask Shinosuke," Kisshu said. Shinosuke was his best friend from childhood.

"Those are great choices," Hanabi said. "But usually the father of the bride walks her down the aisle. What should we do about that?"

Shiro said, "I know I'm not really your father, Emiko, but I could do that for you if you want."

"Thanks, I'd like that, Uncle Shiro," Emiko said.

"Emiko, I'll help you make the wedding dress," Hanabi said. "I would offer you mine, but it might be a bit big on you."

"I'd like that, I'm not a great seamstress," Emiko said gratefully.

"What should we do about cake, if the whole village is coming?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll just get a few friends over, and we'll make the cake," Hanabi said. "And we can make a bunch of cupcakes too."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry too much about decorations," Emiko said. "There's flowers everywhere."

"That's true, good thinking," Shiro said.

"Aunt Hanabi, Pai, Taruto, do you want to be a part of the ceremony too?" Emiko asked.

"I'm happy just doing the prep work and cooking," Hanabi said.

"I'm not good at social events," Pai replied.

"I want to be in it!" Taruto said.

"Well, he could be the ring-bearer," Kisshu said.

"That's great," Emiko replied. "Taruto, looks like you're in."

"Yay!" said Taruto.

"I think we should continue this tomorrow," Shiro said. "It's pretty late."

The others looked at the clock, and nodded. Then they all went off to their rooms.

**Review and give me more ideas!**


End file.
